


Самые полосатые ботинки на свете!

by Vasil_Cho



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Other, Sooo much Crack
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasil_Cho/pseuds/Vasil_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>крэк-однострочники про полосатые ботинки капитана Куро<br/>стыдно признавать, но периодически пополняется хд</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. вакса для полосатых ботинок

Специально для полосатых ботинок Курахадола в деревенскую лавку стали завозить полосатую ваксу.

*******

* _после пиратской заварушки, о которой в деревне так и не узнали_ *

Хозяин лавки не знает, что и думать. Пришел специальный заказ господина Курахадола, а заказчик как в воду канул.

И куда теперь девать десять ящиков полосатой ваксы?

*******

* _спустя некоторое время_ *

В деревне благодаря щедрому участию одного лавочника появился собственный зебрариум.


	2. вопросы армянскому радио

Должны ли полосатые ботинки оставлять полосатые следы?

*******

Должны ли полосатые ботинки быть внутри такими же полосатыми как и снаружи?

*******

Должен ли у полосатых ботинок быть такой же полосатый хозяин?


	3. Усопп, Кайя и другие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Взгляд на ситуацию, ткскзать, со стороны.  
> Возможен ООС Кайи, потому что сложно сказать, способна ли она размышлять на подобные темы.

Когда Усопп видит Кайю и Курахадола вместе в первый раз, то он понимает, что слухи о смертельной депрессии принцессы вряд ли преувеличены.

Кайя бледна, серьезна и не поднимает глаз.

Из-за этого кажется, что разговаривает она исключительно с ботинками опекуна, а раз уж ее лицо при этом остается неизменно печальным, то скорбь принцессы действительно велика.

*******

Временами, когда Усопп очень долго не появлялся на ветке дуба со своими байками, Кайя пыталась развлечь себя сама, и тогда она размышляла о ботинках Курахадола.

Они черные в белую полоску или белые в черную?

Черные в белую или белые в черную?

Иногда возникала идея спросить у самого Курахадола, но всякий раз счастливые случайности не давали состояться этому судьбоносному разговору.

*******

При взгляде на обессиленное тело перед воротами парка, отец Кайи не упустил из виду и ботинки, торчащие из отворотов штанин: "Да этому человеку помощь просто необходима!"

*******

* _вскоре после того, как Кайя преподнесла свой подарок_ *

 "Лучше б ботинки нормальные подарила, дура," - раздраженно подумал Курахадол и шваркнул футляр с новыми очками об пол. 


	4. мода и стиль

Курахадол всегда одевался строго.

Черный пиджак, белая рубашка и в тон к ним полосатые ботинки делали его облик особенно суровым. 

*******

Его полосатые ботинки элегантно переходили в полосатые лодыжки.

*******

Как-то запала Курахадолу мысль, что вертикальная полоска - это стильно.

Но краски хватило только на ботинки. 

*******

Грозную репутацию Курахадола спасло то, что рисовать кружочки у него получалось еще хуже, чем полоски.


	5. самая полосатая пара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> немного полосатой романтики.. ээээ, между ботинками, да хд  
> местами POV правого ботинка

Он точно знал, что его пара - верный товарищ и преданный спутник - исключительно необыкновенен и уникален.

А всех, кто посмел бы в этом усомниться, он бы мгновенно растоптал.

Морально.

Со всего маху выложил бы на стол главный аргумент: левый начинается с белой полоски!

Второго такого же ботинка нет и на целом свете!

*******

С теми наглецами, кто утверждает, что между ними только одно наибанальнейшее отличие, а их отношения - лишь конвейерная случайность, разговор у него короткий: там, где у него черная полоска, у левого - белая, и наоборот. 

Они прекрасно дополняют друг друга. 

Они пара!

*******

И полосатые ботинки нежно и шустро переплелись шнурками.


	6. уход за полосатыми изделиями

Курахадол заботился о своих ботинках и не реже раза в неделю снимал белые полоски постирать.

*******

Поначалу, когда господин Курахадол сгрузил ему на руки толстенную книгу и назвал ее инструкцией по уходу за обувью, это еще тянуло на странноватый розыгрыш, но получив следом саквояж полный щеток и баночек, Мэрри понял, что дело куда серьезней.

*******

Из правил ухода за обувью господина Курахадола Мэрри твердо уяснил, что для каждой из тридцати семи полосок предназначена отдельная щетка.

И самое главное их не перепутать. 

*******

"К таким бы ботинкам да галстук подобрать," - подумал Мэрри, но вслух ничего не сказал.


	7. в минуту жизненных невзгод

В жизни Курахадола случилась настолько черная полоса, что все белые облезли с его ботинок.

*******

Когда полосатые ботинки были недовольны своим хозяином, они начинали ему жать.


End file.
